


So Long (Your Sorrow Be Gone)

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Lance (Voltron), Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Vampire Bites, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: Now, it beats solely for love.And Keith's heartbeat kisses the dusk alongside Lance's, showing him how it feels to be alive.-----An abstract vampire!au with practically no plot. Jusg a small writing practice.Title taken from Kamelot's songSo Long
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	So Long (Your Sorrow Be Gone)

The very last ray of the sun sinks behind the horizon plunging the world into a temporary semi twilight. The warmth of the day still lingers lightly in the air though small tendrils of nightly dew begin to shiver down Keith's spine.

He watches the myriad of colours that paint the sky slowly fade into a starry canvas that he welcomes gladly. A few sparkles of starlight flicker up there in that grandiose vastness he owns, as majestic as the sovereign moon that follows his existence. 

He has always belonged to the night, one with the nocturnal creatures that roam the earth like cursed pariahs. His long existence has depended on the night, on the seclusion of the shadows that are his brothers when he hunts for his prey, on the silence of the sleepy world when he wanders awake.

He could pretend to miss the day, the warmth of the sun on his pale skin and the brightness of the light on his indigo eyes. But to pretend such a thing would be to deny the truth of his identity that he has accepted painfully a long time ago.

In his arms, the weight of life feels effortless. He mimics the slow breathing he can pinpoint so perfectly, mirroring the rise and fall of the chest underneath his palm, the heart trapped within that ribcage beating a solemn melody to his heightened hearing. A human heart pumping blood through veins he longs to taste but could never. Would never. A heart that beats frantically whereas his beats once every century for solitude.

Until  _ now _ . 

Now, it beats solely for love.

And Keith's heartbeat kisses the dusk alongside Lance's, showing him how it feels to be alive.

Keith looks down, observing the way Lance's eyes take in the last remaining scenery of daylight before night engulfs them in its portentous embrace. His humanity, his soul still blushing vividly on his cheeks is the most beautiful thing Keith has ever witnessed in all his existence. His tanned skin so vibrant it shines, his deep ocean eyes that drown him in like a siren from the deep. Everything about this human, this mortal shell that bears the life of the one he loves, everything in him is simply exquisite.

Perfect in an imperfect world.

And for the first time in his cursed, eerily and shadowed life, he wishes he could be reborn just so he could live with Lance, to dance alongside his mortality.

"I never realised how many colours there are in the sunset," Lance comments in a whisper. Keith brushes a brown lock of hair from his forehead, his cold fingertips a wisp of ice on summer skin. "It's beautiful."

"Lance-" Keith starts but is silenced by a quiet finger on his lips. 

"I've decided," Lance says, voice as low as the gentle blow of the breeze around them, and as calm as the slow descent of the sun. 

If Keith's heart had a beat, it would be drumming frantically, flailing to burst out of his chest. He knows what's about to come, knows the words that are about to haunt the dusk and he's suddenly frozen, the perfect rendition of a statue.

Lance shuffles, kneeling in front of Keith. The sun behind him engulfs him in a divine halo of luminescence that is so soft, so gentle it barely burns Keith's glassy eyes. His breath, the one he pretends to have so he can walk amongst humans, is suddenly trapped in his throat, expectant.

"My life, this mortal life I'm living, it's yours," Lance starts, his hand reaching up to cup Keith's cheek so tenderly it brings bloodied tears to Keith's eyes. "I don't care about the consequences. However perfect my life with you could be, it won't be enough."

Keith's parted lips parch, his hollow chest echoes with the ghost of his heartbeat, heartstrings pulled towards Lance's words. 

"Lan-

"I'm not done yet," Lance cuts him again with a lopsided grin that is almost wicked in the shadows of the fast-approaching night. His thumb caresses Keith's old scar on his cheek, a remembrance of his past life that not even his newfound healing abilities could cure. "I will always choose you in the end. My mortality, I'll gladly trade it for a chance to be with you forever. If you'll have me, of course."

"You'll trade your life for death?" Keith asks as cautiously as he can, studying Lance's lines that he has carved in his memory. Every freckle, every birthmark, every wrinkle, Keith had memorised them all, had kissed them all, worshipped them. 

"I'll trade my life for love," Lance corrects him as he bumps their foreheads together. Keith swallows the air Lance breathes, proof of his mortality that he's willingly offering him. "I can't bear to live this shallow life knowing that one day I'll be gone and you'll be alone for all eternity."

"That's the curse of a vampire who falls in love," Keith comments almost in a lost murmur.

"No," Lance says, moving his head so he can whisper against Keith's ear, a shiver running down his spine. "That's  _ my _ curse. The curse to one day die and forget you."

Keith takes a deep breath and feels the sweet aroma of Lance's life sip through him. The saltiness of his skin, the tinge of iron that colours his veins, the perfume of humanity clinging to his pores.

"I don't know if I can do it," Keith admits, pulling back enough to rapidly avert Lance's eyes. He stares at the moon, the queen up there watching over her children with her beams of royal light. "To watch you die and burn with this tainted poison in your veins? You have no idea what you're asking me."

"Keith," Lance searches for his eyes, trapping them the moment Keith is too weak to look away again. The blue in them is so pristine, like the summer sky Keith hasn't seen in centuries. But there's a fierceness in them, a determination that deepens them that makes Keith almost as hypnotised as a mere mortal under his own spell. "I've decided. This is  _ my _ decision, my own. And I want it. I want  _ you _ . Forever."

Keith's mouth waters, an unconscious reaction to Lance's possessiveness that overwhelms him. It's clear how Lance wants it, how his heartbeat suddenly thrums with such certainty that sounds like a waltz to Keith's ears. The way his breath is steady and calm, his eyes fixed on him. His posture, how he cocks his head slightly to the side to expose that tantalising vein pulsing with life, it all demonstrates how Lance wants it. Wants him. His teeth piercing his skin and pouring cursed poison through his veins. His everlasting link to Keith to stop his heart and bound it to him.

Forever united as one.

And Keith gives in. Despite his supernatural strength, when it comes to Lance, he's weak. And his blood, so delicious like the finest of wines, satiated the longing that Keith didn't even realise he felt to his core. It blooms something new inside him, a new reason to bear the loneliness of the night and the cobblestones of his own immortality. 

"Sleep tight," he whispers against the two puncture wounds on Lance's neck, licking up ever so gently as his heart accelerates and his eyes flutter shut with a genuinely happy smile on his lips. Keith picks him up easily in his arms, cradling him as carefully and tenderly as he can. "So long, my dear. When you wake up, eternity shall be ours and I shall be yours."

It is said that vampires don't cry. A fabricated lie that protects their vulnerability. And Keith's simple bloodied tear is proof of that. It trails down his face, drops to Lance's cheek and is laden with all the lives he has lived, the ones he will live with Lance by his side.

_ Show me how it feels to be alive. _

_ Show me all the splendors of the night. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to contribute to my writing, you can do so by tipping me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/elliewrites) 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
